batalha_dos_chartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sugababes
Sugababes (também conhecidas como Sugarbabies ou MKS) são um grupo pop ou girlband britânica, formada em 1998 e tornando-se desde então uma das bandas de maior sucesso do Reino Unido, atrás de Girls Aloud e Spice Girls. A banda foi formada em 1998 por três amigas do ensino médio: Mutya Buena, Keisha Buchanan e Siobhan Donaghy. Nesta época, eram conhecidas como Sugarbabies, porém em 2000, meses antes do lançamento do seu debut, elas trocaram o nome para Sugababes por soar mais comercial. O primeiro álbum delas, One Touch, foi lançado em novembro de 2000 e foi aclamado criticamente, especialmente considerando a idade das garotas, que tinham apenas 15 ou 16 anos na altura. Ao longo do tempo, o grupo sofreu várias mudanças de formação. A primeira a sair foi Siobhan, que foi substituída por Heidi Range. Sobre esta formação, a banda lançou três álbuns: Angels With Dirty Faces (2002), Three (2003) e Taller In More Ways (2005). Todos foram sucessos comerciais, com hits como "Freak Like Me", "Round Round", "Hole in The Head", "Too Lost in You" e "Push the Button". No entanto, em dezembro de 2005, meses após o lançamento do quarto álbum, Mutya anunciou a saída do grupo. Mutya foi substituída por Amelle Berrabah, que não foi recebida tão positivamente como Heidi, pois Mutya era uma das favoritas dos fãs. Em 2006 lançaram uma versão nova de Taller In More Ways com os vocais de Amelle no lugar dos de Mutya. Lançaram o quinto álbum no ano seguinte, intitulado Change. Fez um sucesso relativamente considerável, quando comparado ao álbum seguinte, Catfights and Spotlights (2008), o primeiro fracasso comercial do grupo. Em 2009, após o lançamento do single "Get Sexy", Keisha foi alegadamente expulsa do grupo pelos managers, o que causou controvérsia na mídia. Ela foi substituída por Jade Ewen, assim, esta formação não constava com nenhuma das integrantes originais. Esta formação era considerada "genérica" e "desinteressante" pelo público, e o álbum Sweet 7 (2010) foi um fracasso comercial e crítico, com uma das piores notas do Metacritic daquele ano. As três garotas se separaram no ano seguinte. Em 2012, as três integrantes originais se juntaram e reformaram a banda, desta vez com o nome Mutya Keisha Siobhan (MKS), pois não conseguiram recuperar os direitos para o nome antigo. Começaram a gravar um novo álbum, ONE (2014), que teve os sucessos "Fairytales" e "Carry Me On" e foi promovido com a ONE Tour. Em 2016, recuperaram os direitos para o nome original e estão atualmente gravando o nono álbum da banda. Discografia Álbuns de estúdio One Touch (2000) Singles: * "Overload" (2000) * "New Year" (2000) * "Run For Cover" (2001) * "Soul Sound" (2001) Angels With Dirty Faces (2002) Singles: * "Freak Like Me" (2002) * "Round Round" (2002) * "Stronger" (2002) * "Angels With Dirty Faces" (2002) * "Shape" (2003) Three (2003) Singles: * "Hole in the Head" (2003) * "Too Lost In You" (2003) * "In The Middle" (2004) * "Caught In a Moment" (2004) Taller In More Ways (2005) Singles: * "Push The Button" (2005) * "Ugly" (2005) * "Red Dress" (2006) * "Follow Me Home" (2006) Change (2007) Singles: * "About You Now" (2007) * "My Love is Pink" (2007) * "Change" (2007) * "Denial" (2008) Catfights and Spotlights (2008) Singles: * "Girls" (2008) * "No Can Do" (2008) Sweet 7 (2010) Singles: * "Get Sexy" (2009) * "About a Girl" (2009) * "Wear My Kiss" (2010) ONE (2014) Singles: * "Flatline" (2013) * "Fairytales" (2014) * "Carry Me On" (2014) * "Single" (2014) Coletâneas Sixteen: The Hits (2016) Singles: * "Up To You" (2016) Categoria:Personalidades